Such pressure-medium connections with sealing plates are used when one wants to fasten a valve block directly on a load. In this manner there are no pressure-medium hoses at all between the valve block and the load which, in view of the moved parts of the load, improves operating safety and furthermore permits a compact design of the valve block-load unit. On the other hand, connection of valve block and load through pressure-medium hoses interposed therebetween has the advantage that, with the same control of the valves of the valve block from a fluidic or electronic program control, a reversal of movement can be achieved by a simple changing of the pressure-medium hoses; the control programs do not need to be changed for this, and also no changes need to be made in the valves themselves.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a pressure-medium connection of the type including a sealing plate wherein a movement reversal is obtained in a simple manner and without changing the control of the valve block.
The inventive pressure-medium connection unites the advantages of a sealing plate pressure-medium connection (compact structure, freedom of breakdown) with the flexibility of a pressure-medium connection which has pressure-medium hoses. No addition of apparatus is thereby needed compared with the above-mentioned prior art devices.